<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal by LKKG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253103">Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKKG/pseuds/LKKG'>LKKG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SNAFU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>good coffee is a gift to this world, i did way too much research on rings, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKKG/pseuds/LKKG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no right or wrong way to propose to your partner, but it would help if they survived the experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SNAFU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika was sitting on the right side of the bed, reading and looking so damn good in the morning light that streamed through the bedroom window that Leorio couldn't help but stare. He'd shed his pajamas and put on a pair of soft gray leggings and a loose sleeveless shirt that dipped low against his side, revealing a dark camisole beneath it, his golden hair catching the sun and framing his face. Leorio crossed the room, climbing onto his side of the bed and placing the bed tray between them before holding his partner's coffee out to Kurapika by the rim, letting them take the handle.</p><p>"Thank you," Kurapika said, taking a sip of the still broiling hot coffee. Leorio had never figure out how coffee could taste good with only a splash of cream, as he usually filled his with creamer, though he supposed it was possible that Kurapika's coffee intake had been primarily the expensive, well prepared kind served in cute little cups or none at all, unlike Leorio who had suffered through many, many a cup of burnt tasting or flavorless or otherwise revolting coffee and that adding creamer had been the only way to make it consumable.</p><p>"It's perfect," Kurapika said, shooting a smile in Leorio's direction. "Thank you."</p><p>Leorio snorted. "I've been making you coffee for almost nine years. It'd be embarrassing if I didn't know how you liked it by now."</p><p>"Still taking yours with equal parts coffee and creamer?" Kurapika asked with a smirk. "I buy you good coffee and you just cover it up with cheap sugar-milk."</p><p>He set his mug down onto the breakfast tray, and Leorio snatched the now empty hand before it slipped back away to join the other holding up the book nestled in Kurapika's lap. Leorio started to play absently with Kurapika's narrow fingers as he retorted. "We both know that you planned on drinking most of this coffee when you bought it." He brought Kurapika's captive wrist to his mouth and pressed a kiss against his pulse point. "Don't deny it."</p><p>Kurapika laughed. "Fine, you got me. Guilty as charged." He paused for a moment, smiling, then added, "isn't creamer bad for you though? All that fat and sugar? What kind of doctor are you?"</p><p>They both laughed at that. As if it made any difference realistically.</p><p>They settled back down, Kurapika reading his book, and Leorio still playing with his lover's hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, which, in Leorio's mind, it was at the moment.</p><p>Eventually, Kurapika gently tugged his hand out of Leorio's to take another sip of his coffee. Suddenly, he spluttered, managing to spit most of the coffee back into the mug instead of all over his book entirely by happy accident. He barely had time to splutter Leorio's name before he found his partner leaning over to take the coffee and the book from his unresisting grip, as his eyes flashed back and forth between Leorio's nonplussed face and his now empty hand. "What? When did you- how did you-?"</p><p>Leorio set the book away and the mug back on the tray before taking back the hand he'd been playing with, unfurling Kurapika's fingers and tilting them down to better inspect the knuckles where his fingers joined the back of his hand.</p><p>"Do you like them? I picked them out myself. I wanted to get two so you could have something nice but also have something you can wear while you're working. The first one's small enough, right?"</p><p>Kurapika stared at him. Then at his left hand, where two rings that had definitely NOT been there before now rested on his ring finger, the fit so perfect and comfortable it was as if they had always been a part of him.</p><p>"It's made out of a titanium alloy," Leorio continued. "I'm told it's nearly impossible to damage. I got a matching one for myself. The other one is rose and white gold with inlaid rubies. To match your eyes."</p><p>Leorio looked up from admiring his choices, which somehow looked better on those slim fingers than he'd ever dared to imagine, to look up at his partner's face. Kurapika's suddenly scarlet gaze was still flicking between Leorio's face and the rings, looking more shocked and surprised than anything else, which Leorio supposed was a good thing. He was proud of this little trick and the execution had gone better than he's dreamed it would. He'd distracted Kurapika with kisses and laughter and the tracing of his fingers along the other's. He'd wanted it to be a surprise, but nothing too big, nothing too showy. He didn't want to make his partner uncomfortable at such an important moment.</p><p>He had, however, been expecting some sort of verbal response.</p><p>Instead it seemed Kurapika had just stalled entirely the moment he'd seen the rings glinting in the sunlight as he'd brought his mug to his lips.</p><p>"Do I need to explain what these rings are? Because if I do I might have to take them back," he said, moving as if to slide the rings back off Kurapika's finger.</p><p>"No!" Kurapika instantly ripped his hand away, cradling it against his chest with his other hand and hunching his shoulders forward to better protect it, his face shaping into a look of pained betrayal. Then he flushed when he saw the smirk on Leorio's face. "Why you..." he said, half mad, half something else as he released his hold and smacked Leorio's chest to make his displeasure at the dirty trick known. "How did you do that and when?" He asked.</p><p>Leorio laughed then shrugged, leaning back on his half of the bed. "I think that my question, which you haven't answered yet, is a little more pressing."</p><p>Kurapika came up to his knees and faced Leorio, moving the bed tray to the nightstand along with his book while he spoke. "Firstly, you didn't ask, and secondly it's a stupid question; of course I will. I want to know how you-" he was cut off by Leorio's hand on his wrist as Leorio dragged him to the other side of the bed, sliding his other hand into Kurapika's hair to pull him in for a kiss.</p><p>Kurapika put his free hand on Leorio's chest and pushed back gently, but firmly. "I'm not going to let this go," he said as his lips came free.</p><p>Beneath him, Leorio groaned. "I warmed them up by holding them for half an hour and slid them on while you were distracted by your own snark. Now, will you shut up about it and let me be relieved that I didn't just spend more money than I care to think about and thirty six hours of my life for nothing?"</p><p>"Fine," Kurpika said with a grin, leaning down to kiss his now fiancee. He pulled away again and said, "you spent thirty six hours ring shoppi-"</p><p>He was cut off by a menacing growl as Leorio grabbed Kurapika's shoulders and flipped him onto his back as he laughed. "Shush!" Leorio said, his voice low with annoyance as much as emotion, and Kurapika thought he could see a little more shine in Leorio's eyes than usual as he pinned him against the mattress and leaned over him.</p><p>Then Leorio's mouth crashed onto his again and Kurapika slid his arms around Leorio's neck and this time he did as instructed and stayed quiet, his eyes also growing moist under his closed lids.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>